Fairy Tales
by ohwhatsherface
Summary: Cagalli didn't quite like fairy tales. They made her look bad as a princess.


**Disclaimer – I do not own Gundam Seed.**

**Warning: People might be offended by this. I find that Cagalli fits into the whole I'm-an-independent-young-woman-who-doesn't-need-a-man-in-her-life persona and this is how I think she would see the situations in fairy tales. **

**If you flame me and say I'm being sexist, I'll just delete your comment. **

**Anywhoo, enjoy the randomness. **

**-**

**-**

**Fairy Tales  
_written by: ohwhatsherface_**

**-**

**-**

Lacus Clyne sat on one of the rocking chairs, holding a small, picture-filled book while reading aloud its contents.

The children in the orphanage were seated before her, each one of them staring at her with interest.

Cagalli Yula Attha was one of the people paying attention to the Pink Princess as well.

Chief Representative Attha—the Miss—had been seen by many of her female viewers as not only one hell of a leader, but a full fledged feminist in the makings who would never let a man be superior to her.

Which was the reason for her dislike towards fairytales; they made her look bad.

_Really_ bad.

Not only did they mess with her image as a self-sufficient, independent young woman, but as a _princess _as well.

As a princess and the main female protagonist in the story called reality, she too was expected to be one stereotypical, blond, idiotic ditz, who pricks her finger, has to snooze on a pea, has long hair to throw out a window or kisses slimy and wart covered, little creatures who could damn well just be lying about their claims. Those princesses all just played in forests with birds, slept on giant beds like spoiled brats, sat around in towers, or played with stupid, little, gold balls. They went on with their spoiled and boring lives waiting for the day that Prince Charming would swoop in, grab them by the waist, swing around a sword they probably don't even know how to use, and 'save' them from something. After those simple steps are completed, Prince Charming would always win her over and they would get married and live 'happily ever after'.

The question of what that 'something' was stayed in Cagalli's mind. What did those women need saving from?

Reality?

The so called antagonists weren't _so_ evil. They were doing the princesses a favor!

Everyone wanted _some_ action in their lives.

Cagalli snorted. Prince Charming—the damn prick—just wanted someone to defeat for glory's sake and so he would have a pretty girl to marry and not end up an old bastard with no wife who loves him because he did nothing worth being loved for.

"…and the Princess and her new husband, Prince Charming, lived happily ever after," Lacus concluded, closing the brightly colored book in her hands.

One of the girls, her name was Emma, was smiling; she was about six or seven. "That's so romantic Miss Lacus!" Lacus simply smiled in return to show her agreement, and patted the child lightly on her head. "What did you think about Snow White, Miss Cagalli?"

The blond girl pursed her lips, not wanting to ruin the girl's innocence with her opinion.

She frowned, but then again, if she did say what she really thought, this little girl before her would not end up having to wait around like a desperate thirty-something with a biological clock ticking madly, for her so called 'Prince Charming' to pop out of no where so they could live happily ever after and ride into the sunset.

Her face scrunched up slightly and she came to her decision; she would keep her mouth shut.

"Snow White was…okay…"

Another girl who was about the same age as the one who asked her opinion of Snow White, walked over to Cagalli with a look of awe; this little girl's name was Lucy. "Miss Cagalli, aren't _you_ a princess!" She giggled. "Do you have a Prince Charming, too?"

The Princess of Orb scoffed, forgetting that the audience she had was a little girls who only knew the lessons that these fables and fairy tales told her. Other children were paying attention to the conversation she was having. She smiled at the child who asked her what she saw as an extremely horrible question.

"Sweetie, I don't _need_ a Prince Charming."

And another one of the girls that firmly believed in the equation of 'Princess plus Prince Charming equals Happily Ever After' gasped dramatically, catching the attention of Athrun and Kira, who were leaning on the wall making small talk. Lacus watched the scene playing out before her with amusement, curious about the things Cagalli had to say.

"But Miss Cagalli, _every_ Princess _needs_ a Prince Charming!" The girls were all shocked.

Jane, a girl about four-years-old went over to Cagalli to make her own comment. "Miss Cagalli, if you don't have Prince Charming, then who is going to save you when you get into trouble?"

Her innocence stopped Cagalli from glaring at her. "Well Jane, if I do get in trouble, which I'm sure I won't, there won't be any need for Prince Charming because I am fully capable of taking care of myself. This Princess doesn't need some wimp to 'save' her." She grinned smugly and then leaned back onto the second rocking chair at the orphanage which she was currently sitting on. "Besides, sometimes Prince Charming is the one who needs saving."

A little boy was appalled by Cagalli's statement. "Prince Charming always saves the day, Miss Cagalli, not the _Princess_!" He shook his head. "Men don't _need _saving; no they don't!"

The inner-feminist kicked in and Cagalli fought back childishly. "Yes they do!"

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

Kira cut into the conversation Cagalli was having with the eight-year-old. "Seriously Cagalli, he's just a kid, stop fighting with him."

Gold eyes narrowed at him. Cagalli stuck out her index finger and pointed at Kira accusingly. "_Him_!" she began, facing the children. "Kira is a perfectly good example of a weak Prince Charming."

"Hey! What the—" Kira frowned, and then glared at his sister for bringing him into her immature little battle along with calling him _weak_. That was uncalled for.

"If it weren't for the Pink Princess over there—" The direction of her pointer finger moved from Kira to Lacus, and then back to the purple eyed boy. "—then Kira over here would have been dead! She took care of him because you know what?" she asked rhetorically. She answered her own question immediately. "Prince Charming isn't all that strong." She smirked. "In fact, the Princess is a lot stronger than him! She's the one who always saves the day in the end, the person who wrote all these fairy tales just cut those scenes out during the editing processes."

Lucy giggled and then mirrored the arrogant expression Cagalli had, sticking her tongue out at the little boy the Orb Princess was fighting with beforehand.

"Did you hear that, Timmy; the Princess is better! Miss Lacus saved Mister Kira!"

Cagalli nodded. "And you all want to hear another example?" The girls all shouted 'yeah!' in response. The blond pointed to Athrun who suddenly got nervous; he didn't want to be an example of the weak Prince Charming. "I found Athrun over there washed up on the beach about eight months ago; he was unconscious and had a broken arm so I saved him and then sent him back to his people." She grinned profoundly with her arms crossed over her chest. "How's that for a 'needy little Princess' saving her Prince Charming?"

Timmy stuck his tongue out at Cagalli.

Athrun chuckled softly. "Are you calling me your Prince Charming, Cagalli?"

Her roll of haughty words and arrogant smiles stopped and she turned red.

"Uh…"

Lacus told the children to go and wash their hands and get to the table; the supper, which had been cooking while they were reading, was now ready. She smiled at all the things that went on in the orphanage. Every Sunday, Cagalli and Athrun would come over from the Attha Manor and visit the children. They would arrive just before lunch and leave after the children went to sleep.

Athrun and Kira helped Reverend Malchio assemble the orphans at the table while Cagalli went with Lacus to the kitchen to get the food.

"You know Cagalli, there's one thing that every fairy tale and your own have in common," Lacus drawled out while picking up a pot. Her blue eyes sparkled when she grinned at the blond.

Cagalli quirked an eyebrow at her brother's girlfriend. "Oh, and what's that?"

The pink haired girl began walking out of the kitchen but paused at the doorway.

"Prince Charming _always_ wins over the Princess."

**-**

**-**

**The end.**

**And they all lived happily ever after…**

…**until two years later, Junius Seven crashes onto Earth because the Earth Alliance brought it onto themselves (because they're morons, in my opinion), the Second Bloody Valentine War happens, and Athrun _TEMPORARILY_ leaves Cagalli (but don't worry fellow fan girls, he _will_ come back).**

**-**

**-**

**Simplicity. Randomness. Too much coffee. Review. **


End file.
